


Little Fin Return to the sea

by LevyFai



Series: Disney's Hetalia [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Magic, Mermaids, Mpreg, merhetalia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-02-05
Packaged: 2018-05-14 08:32:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5736769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LevyFai/pseuds/LevyFai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Once a mermaid left the sea because of her love for the land. Now 12  years after that day, the mermaid's son has his mother's curiosity but not for the land. But when that love for the sea puts him in danger, his mother and father do the only thing to protect him. Yet is hiding the past the right thing?  Will it break a family apart, or bring them together. <br/>based off the Little Mermaid Return to the Sea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Little Fin return to the Sea

**Prologue**

cast:

Ariel-Helsinki/Bella (my oc)

Eric-Scotland/Alistair

Melody-England/Arthur

King Triton-Denmark/Matthias

Ariel's siblings- Sealand/Peter, Ladonia/Lance, Stockholm/Tina (My oc)

Sebastian-Germany/Ludwig

Scuttle-Prussia/Gilbert

Flounder-Canada/Matthew

Morgana- Belarus/Natalia

Undertow- France/Francis

Tip & Dash-America/Alfred & S. Italy/Romano

Eric's servants- Hungary/Liz, Austria/Rodrick

X

King Alistair was pacing back and forth in front of his bedroom. He was tired but he didn't care he was also worried about his love. His wife of a year had just gone into labor, and he was subsequently kicked out by his housemaid who he considered as a mother. He wasn't alone, though, his adoptive father was watching him go back and forth.

“You're going to wear out the carpet you know,” Rodrick said looking at his son.

“My wife is giving birth and I can't be with her,” Alistair grumbled.

“It's the way of the world, women don't want men to see them when they are giving birth.”   
“What if something happens, what if she needs help, Liz can't help her all the time can she?”

“Women have given birth to children for hundreds of years, and according to Ludwig and Feliciano, so have omega mermen and mermaids.”

“I know but..”

“And you know what all they had in common.”

“What?”

“Their mate, was so worried that they barged in, and then fainted seeing all the blood.”

“Oh..”

“So do you really want to go in there, faint and cause your wife to worry as she still giving birth to your child?”

“No.”

“Good boy.”

X

In Alantica, Gilbert was swimming around worried about his mate who was in the next room with his niece. The blond merman had told the Albino that it was time and they quickly went to one of the best healers. It so happened to be his niece, even better but he was locked out the room. This caused the white-haired man to start pulling out his hair.

“Brother,” Ludwig said swimming over to his brother.

“Luddy, how did deal with with this.”

The blond sighed and looked at his brother.

“Patience and restraint from both Lance and Peter.”

“Okay.”

Then he heard a scream, he knew that voice, Ludwig held him back.

“Let me go my birdie needs me..”

“No, he doesn't need the stress from you.”

“But..”

“Not buts.”

That's when the sounds of crying filled the air. They both rushed in, and both were greeted by the smiles of Tina and Matthew. In Mathew's arms was a small bundle, Gilbert rushed over. He smiled at the small baby in Mathew's arms.

“Hello, little one I'm your vatti.”

“I want to name him Alfred.”

“Of course.” Gilbert nodded and smiled.

X

“Bella..he's beautiful,” Alistair said holding the small bundle in his arms.

Bella smiled, she was little tired, but she smiled at her love and their little son that was in his arms.

“What should we name him?” Alistair asked his wife.

“Merlin, Thor, Fredrick, Damien, Marks...”

Alistair sighed, his wife wasn't very good with names but he thought the first one was okay.

“How about Arthur Merlin?”

“I like that.” she said holding her arms out so she could hold her son.

“Welcome to the world my sweet, Arthur Merlin.”


	2. A new enemy

A ship was on the high seas, a small melody was heard from it. Following the melody to an open window, a small baby was reaching up to play with the items over its head. The said babe had blond hair green eyes underneath a pair of thick eyebrows. He was dressed in a white baby dress and was laughing.

Two arms which belong to the woman that was singing took the baby. She was dressed in a blue dress and blond hair which was down. She smiled at the baby and started to sing to him.

“ _You are my world my darling, and what a wonderful world I see, you're the song I'm singing my beautiful Artie._ ” she sang his nickname with a smile.

The door opened and a man with red hair and green eyes walked in the room. He had a smile on his face and kissed the woman and then the baby.

“How are my important ones doing today?” he asked.

“We're fine Alistair,” Bella replied happily and so did baby Arthur.

“Well, I hope you two are, we kinda late..”

“What, Allie ya should have told me sooner.”

“But you were so cute with our son.”

“Ya, tell that uncle when he sends a wave after ya.”

“He wouldn't do that?”

“Ja, he would, you have an heir now.”

“Okay, let's get out of here.”

They walked out of the cabin, Bella holding baby Arthur as Alistair put his arm around his family. The walked down the steps and kissed Bella's head as she hummed a little to their son. Then she smiled up at him.

“Never before has this happened..a child born of sea and shore.”

“Really?”

“Yes.”

“Then I guess both him and myself are lucky.”

“What about me? I feel lucky to have met you..”

“I know love.”

“And your humble too.”

Alistair just smiled and kissed her, before they headed down the stairs. They were met with Liz who cooed at her grandchild. Arthur smiled at her as did Bella and Alistair, as Rodrick came over also smiling at his grandson. Then Bella gently moved away when she saw the water surface ripple and a host of merfolk came out of the water.

At the center of the group was her uncle, King Matthias who was smiling. Bella and Alistair walked over to the man with smiles on both of their faces. Arthur looked at the man and giggled, and reached out to his spike hair.

“Hey, that's not nice, it was even cute when your mother did at as a baby.” Matthias faked whined.

Bella blushed while Alistair laughed at her blush, they watched carefully as Matthias held their baby. When Arthur started to cry because of the lack of warmth from his mother, Bella quickly took him back.

“Why does a baby always cry when I hold it?”

“Because your new to him, and he likes it when either myself or Alistair hold him.”

“Right, anyway I have a gift for my new nephew.”

“Uncle we can't have a dolphin in the palace,” Bella stated.

“It's not that though it was my first thought.”

The blond then pulled out a necklace, it was gold and was shaped as a shell. On the outside in cursive letters was the name 'Arthur'. The king then opened up to show the Palace with Bella's brothers and sister swimming around it. Her uncle was their also waving, as a lullaby played.

“Here my little prince, this gift will remind you that you belong not only to land but also sea,” he gently said as he placed the necklace on the baby.

“Uncle, thank you..” Bella said as Arthur sucked on the necklace.

That's when a tentacle got out of the water and took the baby. Bella's face became filled with horror as she watched Natalia, the youngest sister of Ivan rise from the sea her tentacles holding her baby.

“Natalia, let my nephew go,” Matthias demanded

The woman just laughed and brought the baby to her face.

“Isn't he cute, and look he has his father's eyebrows.”

“I said let him go,” Matthias growled.

“Give me the trident, and you get your little brat back, if not...Francis.”

That's when a huge shark came up its mouth opened wide in a smile. Then Natalia hung the baby over the mouth. As everyone's attention was on the baby and Natalia, Alistair went over to one of the ropes and readied to swing over to get his baby.

“Leave him alone.”

“Give me the trident now our this baby is shark bait.”

“Never.”

“Suit yourself.” she dropped the baby only for it be caught by Alistair as he swung back to the ship.

As this happened Matthias used his magic to change Francis in a small shark. Then Natalia and the smaller shark left.

“After her.”

X

Alistair and Bella were on the beach, the latter holding his wife. Bella was looking out to the sea in worry. That's when both her uncle Matthias along with Gilbert and Ludwig came up.

“We searched everywhere, we couldn't find her,” Matthias said sadly.

As he told her this Arthur crawled to the sea, only to be picked up his mother.

“No sweetie. We can't let Arthur into the water, not until Natalia is captured,” she said holding her baby, and gently took off his necklace and gave it back to her uncle.

“Arthur, can't know about our family, or Alantica, it's the only way to keep him safe.”

Matthias frowned but nodded, he knew that couldn't protect the boy from all the dangers, so it would be safer for him not to know.

“I'm sorry uncle..”

“I know, but don't worry, we'll find Natalia and then Arthur can meet the rest of his family.” he said touching the baby's head one last time before swimming off and throwing the necklace into the sea.

“Ludwig, Gilbert, I know it's going to ask a lot of you..”

“We'll take turns watching the young prince,” Ludwig said with a sad smile.

“Thank you, I think they'll need it.”


	3. A prince's couriesty

The castle was busy preparing for the young prince's birthday. The servants were going back and forth setting the tables and decorations. Yet through all this chaos, Queen Bella was searching for her son. She wanted to find him before the party so she could give him look over and some encouragement.

“Liz, have you seen Arthur?”

“No, but he's probably having fun somewhere in the castle.”

“I hope your right..”

“I am sweetie, now let's see what your wearing.”

x

Prince Arthur Merlin went up for air. The blond shook his head the water splashing on the crab that was sitting on rock beside him. The said crab frowned and looked at the boy who placed a shell on rock.

“Don't you think it's a little weird that a crab hates water?” he asked the crab.

“Not when he's hit over the head with water because of someone shaking his hair.”

Arthur laughed at the crab's retort and swam closer to him.

“You know what Ludwig, I feel so alive in the sea.”

Ludwig sighed and smiled, the prince was more like his mother. He didn't know rather to happy about it or worried about it. The lad had given him more heart attacks then Bella and his children combined. He shook his head and just watched the prince, as he sat on the rock and leaned over to him.

“You want to know something, sometimes I imagine I have fins.”

This caused the crab to almost faint, if their was any doubts that Bella was Arthur's mother. They were dashed because of the words that Arthur said. Ludwig could feel another head ache coming on, but he willed it away. He was going to talk to the prince but only to find he left again, he sighed and waited.

The prince was swimming, loving the water on his skin. He smiled as he saw the dolphin who always seemed to follow him. He was in a small cave and saw a little flash of gold. He quickly grabbed it and went back to the surface. One there he swam over to Ludwig, who had a small frown on his face.

“I hope you know that it's almost time for your birthday party..”

The young prince's eyes went wide, he quickly went to the bottom of the wall. He moved the bar which divided the sea from the castle and quickly went to the beach. All the while praying that he would get to his room before his mother or his father got there. In his hurry he didn't noticed that Ludwig had gotten hold of his small bag was hanging on for dear life.

X

Arthur had just finished taking a bath and was quickly putting on his pants, shirt and sash. He was trying to lace up his boots when his mother came in. She hid a smile behind her hand, she knew that her son had tried hard but his clothes were ruffled, she quickly went over to him and help him get dressed.

“Mother..”

“I know your 12 now, but let your mother help you a little.”

Arthur simply nodded, as his mother quickly fixed his shirt and pants and helped him lace his boots. Arthur could do the sash himself as his mother tried but failed at taming his hair. He looked up at her with a sorry look but she just shook her head and gently put a small crown on his head.

“You look so handsome.”

“You look beautiful mum.”

“I think I'll keep you two beauties.” Alistair said coming into the room.

“Dad..” Arthur said with a frown.

“What?”

“He's a boy handsome is better.” Bella replied.

“Oh, is that right?”

“Yes, I'm twelve now dad, I can't be beautiful...”

“But you can be cute.” Bella replied.

“Mum, not you too.”

“Sorry it was just a slip of the tongue.”

Arthur just sighed, and walked out the door. When he felt his parents not following he looked up that them. He had a small blush on his face, and asked them quietly.

“Aren't you coming?”

“Of course, we wouldn't miss your birthday for the world.” Alistair replied, as Bella nodded.

Arthur smiled, with his parents nothing could go wrong at his party. Everything would be fine, and the guest would be happy and maybe some of the kids would like him, and not even make fun of him. He walked to the ballroom with a smile on his face.

X

Arthur ran to his bed room with tears in his eyes. The party was awful, not only had he tripped and the girl that he was dancing with fell into the cake, when he went to see if Ludwig was okay instead of the girl his classmates laughed at him. He ran away not into his parents loving arms or grandparents but to his room.

Tears stained the pillow, he reached down to get his small bag, and pulled out the golden shell that he had found. He gently rubbed the grime off and was surprised to see his name on the locket.

He opened it to see the scene of the mermaid and mermen, and then he realized what the melody was, it was his mother's lullaby.

“Arthur?”

He quickly turned around hiding the locket behind his back as his mother came in. She sat down and touched his face. Her eyes soft and understanding, she also had a sad smile on her face.

“Are you alright?”

“Mum...and I'm different?”

“What do you mean, you're my handsome son...”

“Mum..then why do they laugh at me?”

“Because they don't take the time to understand you.” Bella replied, smoothing her son's hair.

“Mum, why don't I fit in?”

Bella didn't know how to answer that, she took a deep breath and looked into her son's eyes. Those eyes which matched his father, but had her curiosity flowing inside them. They were eyes of a child who wanted answers. Answers that she couldn't give outright, even though it was to protect him.

“Of course you do, but not in the way that people think..”

“Maybe because I don't belong here.”

“What are you talking about Arthur, you do belong here, with me and your father...”

“Then how do explain this?” he showed her the necklace.

Bella's eyes went wide and looked at her son then the necklace. Then her eyes narrowed her eyes dangerously.

“Where did you find this?”

“When I was in the sea...” he replied shaking a little.

“You went over the wall?”

“Under it.”

“Arthur, what have both myself and your father told you.”

“Not to go outside of the wall, but mum this proves I don't belong here..”

“No it doesn't it proves that you disobeyed both myself and your father.”

“Mum, please tell me why this has my name on it.”

“Don't Arthur, leave it be..”

“No.”

“Arthur Merlin..”

“I hate you.” Arthur replied running out the door.

“Arthur..” she started but stopped, sitting on the bed

“Love, what...”

“Allie I have become something I thought I never be.”

“What's that?”

“My Uncle.”


	4. wishes

Arthur went to a small dock that was close to the castle and grabbed a boat. He pushed the boat into the water and started to row it into the sea. Ludwig was right there he looked at him and spoke up.

“Arthur, where are you going?”

“I'm going to find out what my parents are hiding from me.”

“I'm sure if you stay they'll tell you.”

“No, they have kept this from me for years. I will find out by myself.” He started to row throwing Ludwig off the boat.

X

Natalia smiled as she watched the boy in the water. The child of Bella was now in the sea, and all alone. It was both sad and sweet, sweet for her and sad for the little boy. She looked over to her companion, who was muttering to himself. She sighed at hit his head, he growled and then looked at the small mirror that she was using.

“Our little prince has become lost Francis.” she said with fake sadness.

The small merman nodded, a smile on his face.

“Maybe we should help him.”

“Yes, good idea, go find him,, Francis, bring our lost soul to me. He needs guidance.”

“Yes, madame.” with that he turned into the small shark form and quickly went to the prince along with two stingrays.

“Soon I will have the power of all seven seas, and I'll get it by using the son of Bella princess of the sea.” She laughed.

X

Bella and Alistair were frantic looking for their son. Bella's voice was raw from calling out Arthur's name all through the castle. Alistair was breathing hard because he had run into every room in the castle looking for son. The two were very worried about their son, and they looked at each other with panic.

“It's my fault.”

“No, it's not...”

“It is, I shouldn't have kept the truth from him.”

“We, we shouldn't have.” he replied touching her cheek.

“We both thought it was right for him not to know...we wanted to protect him from Natalia.”

“But at he cost of his knowledge of the sea, the rest of his family that loves him.”

“We'll introduce them when we talk to him...”

“Bella, Alistair.” they both looked down to see Ludwig.

“What is it, uncle?”

“I'm sorry to say that Arthur has left the castle grounds.”

“What?!” They both replied.

“Yes, I'm sorry, but he's in the sea, he pushed me off the boat.”

“Uncle Ludwig, please tell uncle Matthias what has happened, we'll meet him when were done.”

Ludwig nodded and took off to see the king, leaving the parents getting ready for the trip to the sea. They would save their son, or die trying.

X

Arthur was resting when he heard a voice below him.

“Hello there, feeling lonely?”

“Who are you?”

“My name is Francis, I'm here to take to my mistress so she can help you.”

“Really?”

“Yes, no take a rest, when you wake all your questions will be answered.”

_And I'll be closer to be the size I need to be._

The prince nodded falling asleep with tears, he was going to find out what his parents kept from him. Yet he still wished that they were with him. 


	5. For a moment

Bella and Alistair were standing on the deck of the ship. They watched as Matthias came to the surface with a sad smile on his face. He was happy to see his niece and her husband, but he didn't like the way they had to meet.

“Don't worry Belle, I already sent search parties for Arthur.”

“Thank ya uncle, but I think I should help with the search,” Bella replied looking between her uncle and husband who nodded.

Matthias nodded and pointed his trident at his niece, who transformed back into her mermaid form. She smiled and jumped into the water before surfacing again. She looked up at Alistair with a smile.

“We'll find him, Allie.”

“I know just be careful, I want both of you back safe.”

“I know Allie.” she replied disappearing into the waves.

X

Arthur was awakened when he felt cold. He opened his eyes to see ice on either side of him. The small boy had seen ice before but never as tall as ones he saw now. Then his eyes went to cave they were going into. When they were inside his eyes went wide as he got his first look at Natalia.

“Hello little prince, I heard that you need some help.”

“Yes.” he nodded looking at her face.

“Okay, come sit beside me, and we'll talk.”

Arthur obeyed and gently shook his head when she offered him some food. She just smiled and sat the plate down.

“So tell me what's the matter.”

“My parents have been lying to me.”

“Oh, so what have they be lying to you about?” Natalia said a fake look of worry on her face.

“About me, about my past..” he showed her the necklace.

“Oh dear, how about this I'll help you find the truth.”

“How?”

“By giving you a tail silly.”

“Really?”

“Of course.” she pulled out a bottle which had a cycle and hammer on it.

“That will make me a merman?”

“Yes, now hold your leg out, prince.”

Arthur did as he was told and the drop of the vile hit his foot. Arthur gasped and bit his lips and his legs fused together to become a tail. The said tail was a dark green, with lighter green tips. His eyes widened as he flipped his new tail.

“Go on, try it out,” Natalia said.

Arthur nodded, and jumped into the water and swam away. Francis watched the prince leave, then looked at Natalia.

“Why did you let him go?”

“I told him just to try out his fins, he'll come back in a while, then he'll help us.”

Francis nodded and smiled he couldn't wait when he got bigger. Then he looked over at Natalia and licked his lips.

“After he's done helping us, can I eat him?”

“Yes.”

X

Arthur was outside the cave smiling he couldn't help it. He started to laugh and then hit a seal when it glared at him he gently apologized.

“ _Okay, get a grip, get a hang of this flipper, It's like slipping two feet into one big huge slipper  
This way is left, which way is right? OH, now I'll be circling in circles all nigh_ _t.”_

He was circling the seal and it's mate, the two seemed to be watching him  in interest. 

“Oh, so this is forward. No problem,”  he said with a smile swimming away from them. 

The two looked at each other and then the taller shook his head. 

“ _I can't believe I can do this and more. To swim in the sea like I walk on the shore. Out of my shell, not closed up like a clam. Look out, this is me, here I am._ ”  he then went underneath the waves. 

“ _For a moment all of me. Is alive and at home in the sea I'm swirling and twirling, so graceful and grand, Not stubbing my toes getting stuck in the sand_ .” 

He was smiling swimming around with school of fish and then danced with a sea turtle. 

“ _For a moment life is cool, I'm a splash in the world's biggest pool. This is more than my thoughts ever thought it could be, For a moment, just a moment, lucky me,_ ”  he was laughing playing with the sea creatures. 

In another part of the sea, Bella was singing her own song. It wasn't so happy as Arthur's and sounded filled with sorrow and regret. 

“ _If only for one moment, I had shared with you all I know. The sea wouldn't be a mystery oh, why did you have to go?_ ”  she asked the sea. 

“ _Everything's newer and brighter and bluer,_ _a_ _nd truer to life than before. Watch me soar._ ” 

He was laughing and found a small whale and started to lay on it. 

“ _ For a moment, I can shine. Get a grin and a fin that works fine. My fingers are wrinkly _ _   
_ _ I really don't care, if all of my curls have curled out of my hair _ .” he touched his hair smiling as he played with it with his fingers. 

“ _For a moment, I can feel all the dreams I'd been dreaming are real. Wish my mother could hear it, the sea is my song. For a moment, just a moment, I belong._ ” 

He touched the locket as he sang, a sad smile on his face. 

“ _I will find you, my darling. And the moment that I do,_ _I'll hold you close, my Artie. And sing the song of the sea with you.”_ Bella sang with her heart. 

_“Sing the song.”_

_“For a moment.”_

_“of the sea”_

_“_ _J_ _ust a moment.”_

_“With you.”_

_“_ _I belong.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song is from the Little mermaid 2.


	6. Full circle

Arthur swam back into the cave to see Natalia crying. He was now worried and quickly swam over to her. The woman looked down at him with sadness and coughed a little.

“My prince..”

“What's the matter, why are you crying?”

“I can't make your change permanent.”

“Why?”

“Because a thief took my trident, the source of my power.”

“Who, and why?” the young prince asked.

_So young, and naive, I love it._

“ Some people just want power, my dear.” 

_And I'm one of them._

“So if I go, and get back your trident..” 

“You can be a merman for the rest of your days.” 

“I'll do it, I'll help you out.” 

“Thank you, prince.” 

_Thank you for going against your family, and helping me become queen of the seven seas._

“Do you know where I should go?”

“Of course my dear boy, here's the map to Alantica.”

“Alantica..so it's real..”

“Of course, it is, who told you it wasn't?”

“My parents.”

“Oh, maybe they were trying to protect you..”

“Maybe, but I still want to help you even if it's dangerous.:”

“Thank you, prince, I owe you,” she replied giving him the map.

“Think nothing of it.” he said taking the map.

“Good luck.”

_Ya need it._

X

Arthur was swimming when he heard the sound of yelling. His eyes went wide when he saw that a group of penguins. The said penguins were trying to save a smaller one that was on a block of ice. What made Arthur's heart stop was that a shark was swimming around the piece of ice.

Then he saw two mermen who were about his age swimming over to help. The taller blond with a cowlick stood up straight and the smaller brunette just frowned.

“No need to fear, the hero Alfred is here.”

“Oh, no not you two.” the mother penguin said.

Arthur watched as the two mermen tried and ultimately failed but somehow saved the penguin baby. Leaving the mother to scold the two, and Arthur couldn't help but smiled. Then he swam over to the two.

“It seems you two are not very popular.” he said looking at two.

“Wow, another Merman, I'm Alfred, and this is my cousin Lovi..”

“Lovino, and you know that I don't like being called that.”

“I'm Arthur Kirkland...I was wondering is there a kingdom here?”

“No, were from Alantica, we kinda left home for a bit.”

“Why, wouldn't your parents be worried?”

“Na, my vatti is cool, and he says that I can do it..”

“I'm here to keep him out of trouble..”

“Wow, your parents are more understanding than mine.”

“Why do your parents lock you in your room?”

Arthur crossed his arms and frowned.

“They did?!” The two replied with wide eyes.

“Wow, and I thought my Papa's training was bad,” Lovino stated shaking his head.

“Dude and you left your house cool, but why do you need that map, just let the sea take you..” he took the map and threw it.

“You idiot, now how am I going to find Alantica.”

“Easy we'll take you.”

“Really..”

“Yep, and if you want you can room with me and my parents,” Alfred said with a smile.

“Oh..thank you...” he smiled he had finally had friends.

X

Bella was in a palace then saw Matthew and she quickly went to hug him. Only for the small merman to pull away from her shouting for his Mutti and Vatti.

“Oh dear...”

“Henri, what's the matter?”

“Mutti, a strange woman tried to hug me, and she looked kinda like aunty Tina.”

“Bella?”

“Matthew,” Bella replied with a smile.

“I see you met my youngest son.”

“Wait how many children do you and Gilbert have?”

“Two, Alfred though seems to be missing.”

“Aren't you worried..”

“No, is cousin is with him..oh Bella I'm sorry..”

“It's okay Mathew...”

“Don't worry well find your son.”

“I hope so.”

“You'll see I'm right, all the sea is looking for your son.”

“I just hope we find him before he gets's way over his head.”

_And we have come full circle..first my uncle, and now me, both of us worried about the one they hold dear._

 


	7. Chapter 7

Arthur and his new friends were just swimming, Lovi and Alfred talking about their life in Alantica. His eyes went wide when they told them about their parents.

“Wait, so both your parents are men?”

“Yep, isn't yours, or both of women...or..”

“My mom's a woman, and my dad is a man.”

“Okay,” Alfred said.

“Wait, your not bothered by this?”

“Na, any merfolk can be mated to any sex.”

Arthur nodded, he was surprised but he was in the sea so it would be different than on land. He then watched as the two started to dance with each other. He couldn't help but follow them dancing with also.

“Don't worry Artie, we'll help you get the trident, and then you can stay as a merman,” Alfred said.

“Don't call me that.”

_Only my mum and sometimes papa._

“ Sorry...about that..well were here,” he said with a smile. 

Arthur looked his eyes widened at the sight of the towers of the palace and the glowing of the algae. He was so lost he didn't hear his new friends shouting for him to look out. That's when he hit one of the rocks that surrounded the castle. 

“Are you okay?”

“I am.”

“Good now let's get that trident.”

Arthur nodded and they all swam into the castle. They saw the trident and it's pedestal but before they could take it, the sounds of another merman coming in. The three quickly hid and waited to shake beneath the sheet.

X

Matthias sat down on his thrown as servants started to set the food down on the table.  He was tired, himself and all his family had been taking turns looking for Arthur. He couldn't help but sigh, the worry was getting to all of them. Bella had seemed to be worrying so much that she was losing weight,  and he seemed to be aging quicker. 

He looked at the food and frowned, he stood up and told his servants to take it away. 

“No, I have no time to spare, we need to find him, find him,” he said swimming away.

When he was gone Arthur and his friends went out of their hiding place the quickly swam to the trident. Arthur couldn't help but feel that he had just known the man who had been talking. He shook his head and took the trident and pulled it. It came out quickly and in the rush his necklace fell, he was about to get it when he was taken away from by his new friends.

“ Wait for my necklace...” 

“We'll get it later.” 

“Okay..” 

When the three surfaced, Arthur's eyes went wide. He knew this cove and then swam a little and saw the castle and then wall. Tears filled his eyes, Alantica was only a few miles away from his home. He lived so close to the kingdom, and his parents kept from him. 

“Arthur...” 

“I'm fine, common I need to get this to  my friend.” 

X

 

Bella and Mathew along with Feli were in the palace when they saw that the trident was gone. They also saw that Ludwig, Gilbert, and Matthias were panicking.

“How could this happen?” Matthias yelled at the two.

“I don't know, only your or someone from the family line could take it..” Gilbert replied.

“Wait, look,” Ludwig replied bringing up the necklace.

“Arthur?” the three men said.

That's when the three mothers looked up to see the sting rays. Bella looked at her friends who nodded. The three quickly swam to follow them, the three men lost in thought to notice they were gone. Bella just had one thought in her mind, she was going to save her son, or die trying.


	8. family

Arthur was at the entrance of Natalia's cave. His friends tried to tell him not to go in but he didn't listen. He went in and the others waited. He said goodbye to this friends and headed into the cave. Once he entered he swam to the witch.

During this time Bella along with the other mothers, who eyes went wide when they saw their children.

“Alfred..”

“Lovi.”

“Oh..hi mutti..”

“Mama.”

“What in the world are you two doing here, it's dangerous..”

“Were waiting for our friend, he needs to give something back to its owner...”

“Arthur..” Bella eyes were wide and swam into the cave.

“Alfred, I want you to find your father.”

“Lovi you go with him.”

“Why...”

“Because we need help and fast,” Matthew replied.

“Okay..”

Matthew nodded and quickly followed his friend into the witches den.

X

“Ah my prince, your back.” the witch said with a smile.

“Yes, and I brought your trident..”

“Arthur wait..”

Arthur turned around and his eyes widened at the sight of his mother.

“Mum..”

“Arthur..”

“you're a mermaid?”  
“Merman?”

“But how...mum..”

“I'll explain later..donot give her the trident.”

“Oh sure, listen to your Mum, prince, the one who lied to you.”

“Arthur, you don't know her, listen to me don't give that to her.”

“I'm sorry, mum but I don't believe you.”

He then gave the trident to Natalia, then was pulled into his mother's arms.

“Poor prince, your mother didn't tell you about the sea, because there was danger in the sea. Namely me.”

“Mathew quickly..” Bella told her friend giving him Arthur before Natalia's tentacles surrounded her.

“Mum.,” Arthur said reaching out for her.

“No Arthur, you'll be pulled in too,” Matthew replied holding him.

“But..”

Matthew was about to reply when they were both pushed into a cavern. Then the room was sealed with ice. Matthew frowned and tried to break the door, but he couldn't.

“I should warn you, the prince's tail will be gone in a few moments.”

“No.” both Matthew and Bella said in horror.

Natalia just laughed and called forth more ice to raise both herself and Bella over the ocean.

X

Alistair along with the rest of his search party finally made it to the where the witch lived only to see Bella and witch on the ice. Seeing his wife in the tentacles of the witch Alistair growled. He didn't notice that he was joined by a walrus that happened to swim up beside him while its mate went to the cave to find the others.

Alistair did notice the entrance of Matthias and the other merfolk. The king was growling and he ordered Natalia.

“Natalia releases both my nice and grandniece to me now and your punishment will be swift.”

“Ha, nice try blowhard, but I have the trident now, I have all the power.”

Alistair growled and jumped off the boat to a piece of ice. He steady himself and took a shot with his crossbow. The witch dodged it, but it gave Bella enough time to jump out of the witch's hold.

“If you like the sea so much, then why don't you take a swim,” Natalia replied with a smirk.

Alistair then felt the tails of two sting rays wrap around his legs. He was pulled under, gasping for air. Bella saw this and swam towards him, as Ludwig caught the tails of the attacker. She quickly took Alistair and swam back to the surface.

X

Matthew was bruising because of how many times he had tried to the break the ice which kept himself and Arthur trapped. What was worse was that the young prince was having trouble breathing. He went over to the prince and kissed him to give him some air. The elder blond was worried about the boy, he could see his fins changing into legs.

“Need some help?”

Matthew turned around and his eyes went wide. Standing before him was the dead queen of the sea..at least the supposedly dead queen. The merman before him just looked at him and the prince a frown on his face.

“We need to get you and my grandchild out of here.”

“You're alive..”

“And swimming, but we need to get you two out of here.”

“And how do you think you're going to do that?”

The man smiled and looked around and saw his target.

“I'm going to be shark bait.”

“What?!”

“Just move away from the ice, and make sure that you're ready to swim up to the surface.”

Matthew nodded and swam to a corner of the cavern they were in and shielded the young prince. He could hear the queen taunt the shark which was somehow bigger and led it to the cavern entrance and broke the seal.

Matthew quickly swam to the surface, followed by the queen. They surfaced and Matthew quickly put Arthur on the ice. Bella relaxed seeing her son was alright, then her eyes went wide when she saw the blond behind Matthew.

“Mamma...”

Before anyone could say anything Natalia called forth the power of the trident.

“Now all of you bow down to the new queen of the sea, all of you with fins.”

Arthur watched as his mother and everyone that had fins bowed to the witch because of the power of the trident. He stood up and started to climb the ice, he had caused his family harm by doing leaving, now he was going to save them. He got behind the witch and grabbed the trident, then pointed it at her.

“Wrong end prince..” she replied touching the trident.

Arthur was pushed back but he smiled throwing the trident.

“Uncle, I think this belongs to you.”

Matthias took the trident and pointed to Natalia.

“You and your family have caused enough pain for mine.”

He used his magic to freeze the witch and then she fell into the sea along with the rest of the ice. Arthur jumped off the ice and was saved by the big walrus, who changed into a man with blond hair and his mother's eyes.

“Yer alright?”

“Yes..thank you..”

“Arthur.”

“Mum, Papa.” he said with tears.

They pulled him close and kissed him, they were so happy.

“My baby.”

“Mum...I'm sorry.”

“I'm sorry too.”

 "All that matters is that both of you are safe." 


	9. On the land and sea

“Arthur, are you ready?” Bella asked with a smile.

“Yep.” the boy replied with a smile.

It had been a year since his family was brought back together. Now the boy was celebrating with all his family, both on land and sea. The now 13-year-old hugged his mother before running out of the room. Bella smiled and followed him, and giggled a little when the boy was pulled into his father's arms.

“Papa..” he half laughed half whined.

“What, I'm just hugging my son..”

“Who's now 13..”

“Says the woman who stills tucks him in.”

“Mum does that because she's telling me about the sea.”

“Oh I see, It's the blondes against the redhead, I don't think that's fair.”

“Love, you knew that when we got married.”

“Yes, and I'm happy I made that choice because I got a beautiful wife and a darling son.”

Arthur smiled when he saw both his parents smiling at each other, he then got out his father's arms and grabbed his mum's hand. Bella laughed at this as her son took her hand and placed in his father's hand. He smiled as they held hands walking outside to greet the others.

X

Matthias along with his elder brother and brother-in-law were the first to greet young Arthur when he ran up to them. He smiled and watched him hug his brother.

“Grand mum.”

“Yes, my sweet boy, you look so cute.”

“Mama, I want to hug him,” Tina stated with a pout.

“You will.”

That started Arthur being hugged by all his uncles and aunts. Then he looked at Lovi and Alfred and jumped into the water to play with them. He then heard another splash and looked to see both his mother and father had jumped in also.

He smiled his family was happy and so was he, they were happy on the land and in the sea.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the end of Little fin Return to the sea. if anyone has ideas on which Disney movie I should do next please comment.


End file.
